Desire
by waterfallphoenix
Summary: I see you, and I know who you are. I see into your heart. I see your heart's desire. You look at me, and I show not your face but your heart's desire.
1. Chapter 1

December 2009. 12:31 AM. A boy with turquoise hair approaches. He is a first-year Hufflepuff called Teddy Lupin. He's not supposed to be up at this time of night. Probably wandering around and hiding from Filch.

He's also a metamorphmagus. That explains the hair.

As he comes nearer, I search his heart for his deepest desire. What I find is quite similar to something I once found in a boy about 28 years ago...

Once he is close enough, I show him two more people: a woman with a heart-shaped face and bubblegum pink hair, and a man with light brown hair streaked with gray, scars across his face, and shabby clothing. I show him his parents, Nymphadora and Remus Lupin. They smile at him, and he smiles back at them.

* * *

I hear footsteps again. First-year... metamorphmagus... Teddy Lupin is back again to see his parents. I wish I could tell him that it's dangerous to come every night. He'll have nightmares, just like Harry did. But I have no voice; all I can do is show him his parents again.

* * *

Two nights later, Teddy returns. He stayed away for one night, and I can tell he had nightmares. It's just what happens. I wish I could help. But I can't. I just have to wait for someone else to tell him to stop coming.


	2. Chapter 2

1996\. A woman, a metamorphmagus, approaches. She's depressed; her hair is mousy brown, though it's usually pink. As she comes closer, I see why.

When she reaches me and sees her heart's desire, she falls to the ground, sobbing. She looks up at the man she sees and touches me, reaching for him.

"Remus..." Her voice is barely a whisper, but I can hear her clearly.

"Remus, please..."

A tear trickles down her cheek. "Can't you see that I want you, no matter how old, poor, or dangerous you are? Can't you see that I don't want anyone else? Can't you see that to me, no one is better?"

I wish I didn't have to do this, but I do. It's the her deepest desire.

The man I show her nods.

She bursts into tears, worse than before. It hurts horribly to think that I did this to her. But I had no choice.

* * *

1997\. Nymphadora Tonks returns, and I see her desire is the same. It changed for a while, when she married Remus Lupin. But then he left her, and I fear her reaction to seeing him now will be even worse. If I had eyes, I would close them. If I had ears, I would cover them. But I am the Mirror of Erised, and all I can do is show people their desires and watch them, unable to help.

Again, she falls to the ground and cries. Through her tears, all she can say is "Remus."


	3. Chapter 3

December 1991. Harry Potter sits in front of me, staring at what I show him like he has done for several nights now. Albus Dumbledore is also here. "So - back again, Harry?" he says.

"I - I didn't see you, sir," says Harry, turning away from me.

Dumbledore smiles. "Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you. So, you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"I didn't know it was called that, sir."

"But I expect you've realized by now what it does?"

"It - well - it shows me my family -"

"And it showed your friend Ron himself as head boy."

"How did you know -?"

"I don't need a cloak to become invisible. Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?"

Harry shakes his head.

"Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"

"It shows us ... what we want ... whatever we want ..."

"Yes and no. It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of them. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows them is possible." I'm grateful there's at least someone in this world who knows how terrible I am, who can tell people to stay away. If only he would move me somewhere where no one will find me...

"The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again," he says. I should be relieved, even happy, but I know I will be guarding the Sorcerer's Stone, and there are people who will be able to get to me. More than anything, I fear that their heart's desires won't change.

"If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"

"Sir - Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?"

"Obviously, you've just done so. You may ask me one more thing, however."

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?" I have a feeling he won't tell the truth.

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks." He doesn't tell the truth. It would be funny. But he doesn't know that there is someone in this room who is using powerful magic to conceal himself, just so he can stare at himself holding a pair of socks in me, wishing he could be free from serving the Malfoy family forever.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I didn't write any of the dialogue. That was J.K. Rowling. I know, most of this is dialogue. But I didn't write it.**


	4. Chapter 4

1997\. The Battle of Hogwarts is over, and somehow, I survived. Is it wrong to wish I hadn't? A red-haired boy with one ear missing approaches. His name is George Weasley, and he lost his twin in the battle.

Once he reaches me, I show him only Fred, hoping he will mistake me for a normal mirror and not see who I show him. But he knows, and he looks at what I show him ... confused? I'm confused too until I see what he is thinking: _My greatest desire isn't an ear._

He walks away, frustrated, thinking that I was somehow damaged during the battle. I hope it stays that way, because I don't think I can bear any more tears over what I show people.

He's halfway across the room when he realizes what he saw, and reality becomes the exact opposite of my wish. Probably wanting to see Fred again, he turns around to look into me once more. I can't just show him his twin anymore; sadness takes away my energy. I show him two people this time: Gred and Forge Weasley.


End file.
